Unknown Love
by Pothead
Summary: My first lame attempt at romance! It's okay I guess, but I haven't proof read it cos Slap Bangs about to start. D/G. No flames please! About what Ginny didn't tell Tom.


The Unknown Love

The Unknown Love

A/N: What Ginny didn't tell Tom. D/G. This is NOT good, but read it if you want and REVIEW if you do. But NO flames!

Ginny was fiddling with her quill during Potions. She was so bored! Several times her friend Kim had to wake her up, causing Gryffindor to loose 50 points.

Time crept by sluggishly until the magic bell rang through the corridors. "There will be another ball. It will take place on Valentine's day. You will all have charms put on you so that you do not recognise other people." This caught Ginny's attention. She had an image of herself in a silk cream dress. She had clear skin. Her hair was pinned on top of her head. She looked beautiful. She gave herself a mental shake. Her stunning dress disappeared and was replaced with a shabby dress with potion stains all over it. Ghastly freckles blotted her perfect skin. Her blazing hair lost its sparkle and went down below her shoulders in a shabby heap. 

Ginny went towards the Common Room feeling very sorry for herself. Kim was talking non-stop about which dress she ought to wear and whether to have her hair straight or curly. It was all right for her, she was stunning. She had a long shiny sheet of chocolate coloured hair and twinkling blue eyes. It didn't matter what she would wear; everything looked brilliant on her. Ginny wished that she had a figure like Kim's. "Did you just listen to a word of what I just said, Gin?" 

"Wha!" Ginny was woken from her daydream with a start. 

"Gin, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you okay?"

"Yea. Fine."

"Are you sure?"

"YES!" 

Kim was always concerned about Ginny since she had been taken down to the Chamber of Secrets. She seemed constantly worried that she had started to write in another old diary that had fallen out of her Transfiguration book. She appreciated that she was concerned, but it annoyed her sometimes. Kim jumped back. "Sorry," Ginny muttered.

***

Ginny was looking in her wardrobe for anything that looked a tiny bit good on her. She did not have success. While Kim was swirling in beautiful robes of purple and blue, Ginny was stuck in maroon robes with frayed cuffs and holes in annoying places. Kim insisted that she looked good, but Ginny knew that Kim was trying to make her feel better. 

***

The day of the ball had come far too quickly. Ginny had borrowed a cream dress like the one she had pictured in her mind, but it did not look good on her with a blotted face and dull hair. She had put a sparkle charm on her hair, which was cheating a bit as you where not meant to wear make-up, but Ginny did not care. This made her look a bit better, but she still did not look good with her spotty face. 

She was in a line of pretty girls who were waiting to have a charm put on them. Ginny felt out of place. Girls where giving her odd looks. Pansy laughed at her. Even she had managed to make herself look good. Kim defended Ginny and making Pansy go crying into the nearest chamber with ugly boils springing up everywhere. Kim nodded, pocketing her wand. Charmed or not, some people where just horrid. 

"Now. Please do not regret liking people whom, in normal circumstances you would not. If you had not heard bad things or good things about people, this is how you would react," Dumbledore yelled over the crowd. 

Ginny was sitting down, bored. Not one person had asked her to dance, but another girl with sapphire eyes and glossy hair that crept far down her back had a vast queue of gorgeous boys. Ginny was so jealous! She swept out of the room and entered the nearest bathroom. She looked in the mirror. She looked even worse than she had thought. Ginny put her wand to her face and muttered _Clarify_. Her skin became paler. The blots on her face disappeared. She changed the rest of her skin. She looked wonderful. She put a spell on her hair and it gathered itself up onto her head. She looked wonderful. 

She sat on a chair by the dance floor again. A boy with messy black hair and emerald green eyes came up to her. He was quite ugly. "Please could you dance with me?" he said to Ginny nervously. Ginny was about to reply when the girl next to her went off with him. He had been talking to her. A boy with very blonde hair and grey-blue eyes was walking over to her. He took the seat, which had once been occupied by the girl who danced with the messy haired boy. 

"Boring, isn't it?" he said. Ginny had just noticed that he was very handsome. Wondering who he was, she replied, "I know." They looked at each other for one inconvenient moment. 

"Erm, want, wannadance?" the boy said in a rush. Ginny understood. 

"Sure."

They both stood up and started dancing. They stayed up for ages. Ginny was beginning to feel very confused. She was in a crowd of strangers. Apart from this boy. The rest of the people surrounding Ginny seemed to know each other well. She felt like she didn't belong here. 

"Want to go outside?" Ginny asked the boy.

"Okay. It's a bit weird in here." They went outside and walked by the lake. For maybe an hour they where outside, joking and tickling the tentacles of something in the lake. The squid. Wait, how did she know this? She was kissing someone. The spell had worn off. The boy knew this too. They continued kissing for a few seconds, then slowly pulled away to see the face of the boy. Ginny closed her eyes. Whoever it was, she promised herself that they would go on another date. She opened her eyes slowly. She knew that she would slap herself when she found out who it was, because she heard the boy gasp and say, "Oh dear." Suddenly the full impact of the person whose eyes she was looking into hit her. It was Draco Malfoy!

***

Ginny was sucking a sugar quill during History of Magic. She remembered the ball. She remembered in Second year when she had written in the Diary. She must have not told Tom a secret or something personal. She knew what the secret was. It had been deep and dark. She had buried it so deep that she hardly knew it herself. She had once had a crush on Draco Malfoy. She could hardly admit it. Her parents had nearly kicked her out of the house when Ron told them what had happened at the Ball. They where over it now, and Ginny was going to go by the name of Ginny Malfoy when she left Hogwarts. She was over her childish crush on Harry and had never felt so good in her whole life. 

A/N: I own Kim. Rest is Rowlings. Remember: NO FLAMES!


End file.
